Hola! Mi dulce amor
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: El un chico timido que decide salir de casa a estudiar por su cuenta, lejos de la sobre proteccion de su hermana mayor, ella una chica solitaria que lo tiene todo menos alguien a quien querer, que pasara cuando estos se junten, como se llevaran? lograran tener una amistad o algo mas? y podran saltar los obstaculos que se les presentaran
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Mi dulce amor**_

_**ELLA, UNA CHICA REBELDE ODIADA POR TODOS EN EL COLEGIO, ÉL EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE QUE CONFIA EN QUE TODOS TIENEN UN LADO BUENO, ¿QUE ES LO QUE LOS UNIRA?**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_En una gran mansión de Inglaterra un chico sale de casa para emprender un viaje hacia su libertad y madurez, con su 1.80 de estatura, cuerpo delgado de piel blanca, cabello negro con algunos destellos azulados cortados en forma de cazuela y hermosos ojos azules protegidos por unas gruesas gafas, vistiendo camisa a cuadros azul, bermuda blanca y tenis blancos, ósea, un completo nerd de pies a cabeza, el joven de 20 años lleva consigo una pequeña maleta y algo peculiar lo acompaña…un peluche de la pantera rosa._

_-Eriol! - grita una mujer algo mayor, con el llanto desbordado –_

_-Ya basta, Michelle – trata de tranquilizarla una joven –_

_Michelle una mujer de 50 años soltera, a los 30 años estuvo a punto de casarse, pero desgraciadamente sus padres murieron, quedándose ella con la tutela de Eriol _

_La mujer a pesar de ser casi regañada por su hermana, no deja el llanto, por lo q hace mas difícil a Eriol marcharse_

_- Va al colegio, no a la guerra, ¿Que son todos esos llantos? No es que no vaya a volver nunca_

_-¿De que estas hablando? No te permito que le traigas mala suerte a nuestro Eriol – recuperando la compostura inmediatamente – _

_-Es solo que nunca ha estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa – con intensiones de volver a llorar –_

_Mientras Eriol se detiene a ver a su hermana mayor llorar, controlando el mismo la ganas de hacerlo_

_-Es por tu culpa que tiene que dejar esta casa , ¡eres demasiado protectora!, ¿porque crees que se ira a la universidad de Estados Unidos?_

_-Tonterías, Mariele, se va a la Universidad por tu culpa, le dijiste que fuera fuerte y valiente, por eso se va! – ya alterada por que su pequeño bebe se marcha –_

_Mariele, una joven de 30 años, casada dos veces y divorciada las dos veces, muy moderna y trata de que Eriol lleve una vida normal _

_-Si, si, si, yo lo dije, pero es tu culpa porque siempre lo seguias a todos lados, por eso sus compañeros se burlaban de él_

_Eriol desde la entrada ve como pelean, asi que decide parar todo de una buena vez_

_-Ya basta, dejen de pelear, voy a perder el vuelo por su culpa!_

_-No importa que lo pierdas, asi no tendras q irte – Michelle intenta hacerlo recapacitar –_

_Eriol le sonríe de una manera muy tierna a ambas mujeres_

_-Muchas gracias por estos 20 años de cuidados! Yo… me voy! – y tomando a su pantera rosa de la mano hace una seña de adiós -_

_Y la servidumbre que estaba presente se despide de él, su hermana mayor vuelve a llorar desconsolada y la joven hermana solo le sonríe, el joven lentamente se da la vuelta hacia la entrada y de pronto se agarra a correr! Huyendo! Siendo perseguido por su hermana mayor histérica, este sube al coche con una gran sonrisa y pide que arranque sin mirar atrás ni detenerse_

_**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE HEATHROW**_

_Con boleto en mano toma asiento en la salita de espera a que lo llamen, jugando un poco con su pantera de pronto escucha una angelical voz_

_-En este hermoso momento, a la luz del sol las flores se abren, _

_-Oh! Que hermosa voz – se dice a si mismo –_

_-Asi es mi marchito corazón _

_Cuando hacen el llamado para abordar él se levanta y pasa a lado de la joven de bella voz e intenta verla, pero alguien tropieza con él no dándose cuenta que el boleto se le cae, y continua con su camino_

_-Muchas gracias señorita, este era el poema preferido de mi difunta esposa, gracias por leérmelo _

_-De nada – dice una joven _

_Se levanta tomando su maleta para ir a abordar, cuando se encuentra con un boleto de avión tirado, volteando a todos lados la pelinegra se lleva el boleto_

_-Que clase de idiota pierde su pase de abordar – leyéndolo – Hiraguizawa Eriol_

_Eriol camina por los pasillos cuando empieza a checar que traiga su pasaje, llevándose una sorpresa al no verlo_

_Empezando a preocuparse, de repente escucha unas campanadas_

" _PASAJERO DE LONDRES INGLATERRA CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK, HIRAGUIZAWA ERIOL, FAVOR DE PASAR A ATENCION A CLIENTES A RECOGER SU PASE DE ABORDAR, GRACIAS "_

_Llegando al lugar indicado totalmente avergonzado nuestro pelinegro pide su pase de abordar, entregándoselo la señorita, Eriol ve que hay un papel pegado lo lee y se sorprende " ESTUPIDO " pensando quien podría haberle dejado semejante insulto_

_**ESTADOS UNIDOS, NUEVA YORK**_

_Eriol llega a la Universidad de Nueva York y se dirige a registrarse para después pasar a los dormitorios e instalarse, tan pensativo iba que no se dio cuenta que una chica venia de frente a él chocando sin poder evitarlo_

_-Lo siento! – el chico muy apenado ayuda a la joven a recoger sus cosas, al voltear siente una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus manos chocan_

_-Esta bien! – sonriendo dulcemente, la chica de piel blanca, delgada, cabellos largos castaños y preciosos ojos verdes_

_-Eres un nuevo estudiante – pregunta la castaña –_

_-No, yo soy un estudiante que se acaba de cambiar_

_-Ya veo, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto_

_-Hola, yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa_

_-Ya has escogido un club?_

_-Club?_

_-Asi es, como presidenta del club de danza te doy la bienvenida_

_-Gracias!_

_Se despiden amistosamente, con la promesa de volverse a ver, quedando el chico prendado por su belleza, asi el pelinegro llega a los dormitorios, busca la habitación que le corresponde y al llegar se encuentra con dos chicos _

_-Debes ser el estudiante recién llegado_

_-Si, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa_

_-Hola, soy Takashi Yamazaki – un joven alto de piel blanca, alto, cabello cortos negros y ojos razgados negros_

_-Soy Riuske Shunzuke – un joven de piel blanca, alto , cabellos cortos rojos y ojos verdes_

_-Instalate, allí dormiras – señalando la cama que esta en una esquina de la habitación aun lado de las camas literas donde duermen los dos chicos – _

_Después de instalarse llama a su hermana Mariele para avisarle que llego bien, y que evite que su otra hermana se deje ir a buscarlo_

_Antes de dormir el pelinegro platica un poco con los medio dormidos chicos_

_-Y como es la universidad de Nueva York?_

_-Es una de las universidades con mas renombre en Estados Unidos_

_-Viniste a la universidad a buscar chicas guapas?_

_-Chicas guapas? – en eso recuerda a Sakura –_

_-Si, nuestra escuela esta llena de chicas guapas – mas dormido que despierto -_

_Él sonrie tontamente, apunto estaba de contarles hacerca de Sakura cuando se da cuenta que quedaron completamente dormidos_

" _Solo, sin mi hermana, sin guardaespaldas, en la universidad, con compañeros de clase, amigos y un monton de chicas guapas, estoy tan nervioso para mañana, dejare de ser el viejo Eriol del que se burlaban – sonriendo jugueteando con su peluche – mi vida como un chico normal comienza ahora"_

_A la mañana siguiente los chicos despiertan muy temprano y ya cambiados van despertar a su compañero nuevo que se ha quedado dormido, después de varios intentos por despertarlo y que él no hiciera caso, le gritan a todo pulmón, despertando asi extendiendo los brazos con lo ojos cerrados_

_-Que pasa, no piensan vestirme – los chicos se voltean a ver –_

_-Bromeas! No somos tus sirvientes para vestirte_

"_Rayos pensé que seguía siendo un señorito en Inglaterra, despertado por los sirvientes en la mañana " _

_Voltea a verlos muy nervioso, pero ellos parece que si se lo tomaron a broma _

_-Que esperas, vístete, vamos a llegar tarde –dice el de ojos rasgados_

_-Nos vamos, te esperamos en el salón de clases – dice el pelirojo _

_Vistiéndose rápidamente de playera polo a rayas, bermuda blanca, calcetón disparejos y sus tenis blancos, sale apresuradisimo hacia la universidad, esquivando gente, tropezando varias veces incluso cayéndose quedando muy aturdido, para asi llegar a clases desalineado y con ramas del césped en el cabello extraño_

_-Hola a todos – extrañamente todos se para y salen corriendo del salón_

_-Que pasa? – pregunta a sus compañeros de cuarto_

_-Las diosas del colegio!_

_Por el pasillo se ve a tres jóvenes muy bonitas _

_-Sakura – atontado por lo que ven sus ojos _

_-Conoces a Sakura Kinomoto – preguntan sus dos compañeros_

_-No! No la conozco , quienes dijiste que son?_

_-Las tres bellezas de la universidad – responde el de ojos rasgados_

_- Chiharu Mihara – una joven de piel blanco, cabellos castaños recogido en una coleta y ojos miel vestida con un conjunto de falda y blusa a tirantes negro y sandalias del mismo color_

_-Tomoyo Daidoji – una joven de piel de porcelana, cabellos negros largos con rizos en las puntas y bellos ojos amatistas vestida con un top straple y short pegados de color fiusha con zapatillas de tacon de punta blancos_

_-Sakura Kinomoto – una joven como ya describi, vestida con un vestido morado y saco a la altura del pecho de mangas hasta los codos en color blancos y zapatos morados_

_-Si, son las bellezas mas inteligentes de nuestra universidad todos se vuelven locos por ellas – teniendo a todo el sexo masculino en el pasillo – sobre todo Sakura, no solo es guapa e inteligente, además tiene una gran personalidad, es la hija del director y la gente la adora!_

_Las chicas siguen su paso por el pasillo haciendo los chicos espacio para que pasen, dejando a Eriol mas a la vista de Sakura que le sonríe abiertamente, sintiéndose él en las nubes, sin darse cuenta que quedo solo en el pasillo entrando rápidamente al salón acomodándose en una banca un poco apatada del frente_

" _estos compañeros parecen amistosos, debe ser fácil llevarse bien con todos "_

_Volteando a ver a sus Riuske y Yamasaki, estos hacen señas de que se quite rápidamente de allí, pero él piensa que le saludan infantilmente asi q que lo hace también, sin esperárselo recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo hace pegarse con el banco de adelante, al voltear ve a una chica de piel morena, cabello negro con algunos mechones rojos largo hasta la cintura de ojos rubi vestida de pantalón de cueron entallado y blusa tirante negra con sandalias del mismo color pulsera de picos recargada en un pie en la banca que ocupaba Eriol, provocando la risa de los varones de la clase y sintiendo un aura demasiado negra alrededor de la chica_

_-Este es mi lugar – dice la chica con los dientes muy apretados_

_-Lo siento, lo siento – pasándose a la banca de adelante_

_-Ese lugar es para que yo ponga mis pies – y volteando un poco la banca ella se sienta en su sitio poniendo un pie en la de adelante y tirando la mochila al piso _

_El se queda nervioso de pie sin saber que hacer temeroso_

_-Eh que haces allí parado, me tapas la vista, siéntate!_

_-Si, si – y se sienta en la orilla de la banca para no molestar el pie de la chica_

_El con señas les pide ayuda a los muchachos pero estos solo le dicen que no pueden ayudarle de pronto el voltea a ver a la chica pero esta no reacciona bien y le suelta una tremenda cachetada dejando aturdido, despeinado y con los lentes chuecos, mas sin embargo el se disculpa con ella como si hubiera cometido una falta_

_La clase comienza con el maestro de turno dando la bienvenida y presentando al nuevo estudiante osea Eriol, pidiendo el profesor a este que pase a presentarse, pero esta de los nervios de que si se mueve la chica de atrás le vaya a pegar de nuevo, entonces un chico lo empieza a molestar _

_-No se puede ni mover?, no es un hombre?, el profesor te llama levántate –dice uno de los chicos de clase_

_-Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa – muy temeroso_

_-Que?, no te escuchamos – grita el mismo chico_

_-Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa! – con la voz entrecortada dice de nuevo nuestro protagonista_

_Burlándose el resto de la clase por su nerviosismo incluido el maestro, la chica agresiva se mantiene seria con la mirada a la nada _

_-Pero que clase de chico eres, jajaja, por todo te asustas, que vas a hacer? A llorar? –provocando la risa mas fuerte de la clase, la chica agresiva voltea a verlo muy seria_

_-Que clase de educación te dieron tus padres, de seguro te dejaban solo por eso eres asi – riéndose de el _

_El profesor los manda a callar continuando asi con las clases _

_Al terminar, por los pasillos van Yamazaki, Riuske y Eriol caminando _

_-Mis padres no me dejaban solos, ellos murieron en un accidente y no me vieron crecer_

_-No te molestes por ese idiota de Ryu, él es asi de despreciable – tratando de consolarlo Yamazaki_

_-Si, es importante por aquí, si peleas con él no será nada bueno para ti – dice el pelirojo – ten cuidado_

_-Oigan, si molesta mi forma de ser?_

_-Si, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo culpar a los padres_

_-No, yo culpo a mi hermana mayor_

_-Que? Porque culpas a tu hermana mayor?_

" _Oh, no puede ser, casi lo digo "_

_-Este, no, Yamazaki, Riuske… nuestros compañeros de clase de verdad me odian? - dice para cambiar el tema – Ryu, se burlo de mi, y la chica que esta detrás de mi parece que no le guste mucho _

_-Ella es Meiling Li, a ella no le gusta nadie_

_-Si, y ella tampoco le gusta a nadie, ni nadie le hace caso_

_-Porque?_

_-Tiene una personalidad extraña, no es sociable y es excéntrica, ella es…. Una rara_

_-Y es famosa en la escuela por ser una chica mala_

_Recordando él claramente como lo maltrato en clase, concuerda con ellos con que es una chica a la que le gusta pegar a la gente, sorprendido quedo cuando los muchacho le dijeron que sabia judo y otras técnicas de defensa, lamentadose por él, el que se haya sentado delante de ella, diciéndole que estaba muerto, y él temeroso de lo que le pueda pasar, de pronto siente otravez esa aura maligna, la misma que sintió en el salón de clases y voltea muy despacio hacia donde se siente_

_Por el pasillo se ve a Meiling dirigirse a donde estaban ellos, Eriol suda frio por lo que le pueda hacer la chica, pero pasa a su lado sintiendo que el alma se sale y regresa, decidiendo que era mejor dar la vuelta y marcharse, no espero a que ella lo detuviera_

_-Espera, niño de Inglaterra – tan seria que hasta al mas rudo de la escuela le daría miedo estar en su lugar _

_Eriol voltea con mucho, mucho miedo y se dirige hacia ella_

_-Mei Meiling – saludándole con la cabeza bastante nerviosos_

_Meiling sonriendo de medio lado_

_-Eres muy rápido adaptándote, no?_

_-Gracias por el cumplido,Meiling – sonríe de manera nerviosa_

_-No era un cumplido – muy enojada le da un golpe en la cabeza otra vez, dejándolo bastante adolorido_

_-Gracias por el no cumplido Meiling_

_Riéndose de él Meiling pregunta_

_-Donde te cortaste así el cabello? – no entendiendo el porque de su pregunta – Te estoy preguntando donde te dejaron esa fea cabeza de seta que es la vergüenza de la sociedad _

_Y el sonriente se acomoda sus pelos volteando a verla muy orgulloso_

_-Meiling, quieres mi corte de pelo_

_-Ni de broma!_

_-Ah! - con un puchero _

_-Si abres la boca asi, no te da temor que los mosquitos se metan_

_El hace como que busca a los mosquitos, provocando que esta voltee a mirar también _

_-Donde?_

_De pronto ella le da una cachetada y le enseña que un su palma efectivamente ay un mosquito aplastado _

_-Esta….justo….aqui - apretando los dientes_

_-No tienes porque pegar tan fuerte_

_-De que parte de Inglaterra eres?_

_-De Londres_

_-Que casualidad yo también soy de alla_

_-Meiling, tu también eres de Londres?_

_-Que.. no.. puedo! – gritando bastante enojada_

_-Si, si _

_-Como dijiste que te llamabas _

_-Eriol Hiraguizawa_

_-De seguro nos convertiremos en buenos amigos – sonriendo muy emocionado _

_-Tu quieres ser un buen amigo mio – un poco sorprendida _

_-Si_

_-Te atreves a ser un buen amigo mio – jalando del cuello de su playera de forma agresiva__Ya sin saber que contestar, por lo que acaba de decir es salvado por Yamazaki y Riuske _

_-Mei Mei nos llevamos al nuevo estudiante para que se una a nuestro club_

_Y cargándolo salen corriendo de allí, sintiendo el aura maligna de la chica que solo voltea a ver por donde se fueros los tres chicos_

_Saliendo a las puertas de la universidad lo sueltan y le recuerdan a Eriol que tiene un favor que hacerles por haberlo salvado de ella_

_-Recuérdalo! Tienes que mantenerte alejado de Mei Mei, es peligrosa, lo sabes?_

_-Pero Mei Mei no dio tanto miedo como dicen _

_-Como lo sabes?_

_-Porque no me lo pareció_

_-Aunque no te haya provocado miedo ahorita, no significa que tú puedas ser amigo de ella_

_-Yamazaki, estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo_

_-Claro que no estoy seguro! , solo sé que ahora voy a ir al club de baile_

_-Es cierto! Llegaremos tarde! – el pelirrojo se espanta pues quiere ir a ver a las tres bellezas_

_Salen disparados hacia el club de baile pero se olvidaron de cierta persona que se quedo atrás sin saber qué hacer, regresan a él y lo vuelven a cargar llevándoselo ahora si_

_Al llegar a dicho club se encuentran con todos los compañeros de clase que van corriendo hacia la entrada, las chicas se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa, pero Sakura especialmente sonríe a Eriol_

_-Gracias a todos por estar tan dispuestos a unirse a nuestro club – dice la castaña de ojos miel – pero en la sala de baile no cabe tanta gente, así que, hemos decidido hacer una fiesta afuera de la escuela_

_-Esperamos que todos quieran participar – dice la pelinegra de ojos amatistas – la gente que quiera ir, que venga a pedirme una invitación, el cupo es limitado_

_Y así todos los chicos corren hacia ella tirando a su paso a Eriol que quedo embarrado en el piso, al reaccionar ve con temor que los chicos vienen de regreso volviendo a pisarlo y maltratando _

_Yamazaki y Riuske llegan a él demasiado tristes_

_-Eriol, no conseguimos ni una invitación – dicen al unisonó_

_Los chicos levantan a Eriol ayudándole a caminar cuando son detenidos por Sakura _

_-Esperen_

_-Eh! – dicen los tres chicos_

_-Tú! – sonriéndole a ellos _

_-Yo? – diciendo los tres chicos otra vez_

_-Tú, Eriol!_

_Se acerca Sakura a Eriol y el muy apenado le habla_

_-Tu, me recuerdas?_

_-Por supuesto, te guarde una invitación _

_-En serio, nosotros también queremos ir – dicen al unisonó los chicos detrás de Eriol_

_-Vengan juntos, los amigos de Eriol también son mis amigos _

_-Gracias hermanito!_

_-Eriol, espero que puedas integrarte al club de baile con nosotras, te llevaras muy bien con todos aquí… en representación de nuestro club de baile, bienvenido – y la chica le extiende la mano esperando que él la tome pero esta embobado viéndola a ella_

_-Rápido toma la mano de Sakura – dicen otra vez al unisonó los chicos_

" _Darle la mano a Sakura "_

_Y despacio y muy nervioso toma la mano de la ojiverde, sintiendo al momento de tocarla electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo_

" _Cielos, como es que hay unas manos tan suaves, siento como si estuviera tocando una delicada flor "_

_Despertando de su ensoñación se da cuenta que los chicos están besando la mano que fue tocada por Sakura_

_-Que están haciendo – quitando la mano de sus bocas _

_-Olvidaste decirnos que conoces a Sakura – dice el pelirrojo muy sentido _

_-No la conozco, recuerden que acabo de llegar a esta universidad, y no conozco a nadie _

_-Entonces porque es tan amable contigo, y hasta te guardo una invitación – el chico de ojos rasgados le reclama_

_-Si es así es porque antes choque con ella, eso es todo_

_Y sale de allí huyendo de las preguntas que pudieran hacerle los chicos_

_Por la noche, en el lugar donde se da la fiesta, están los tres chicos afuera esperando que Eriol se decida a entrar, pero se da cuenta que no es un restaurante como él pensaba, si no una discoteca, más nervioso todavía le dice a los chicos que él no puede entrar ya que nunca estuvo en una y no sabe bailar a lo que los chicos le responden solo arrastrándolo al interior del lugar, le dicen que solo puede mirar bailar a los demás y por supuesto ver a las bellezas de la universidad, ya adentro ve a toda la universidad divirtiéndose y bailando entre ellos las bellezas pero le está molestando el ruido así que mejor decide irse siendo detenido por Yamazaki que lo obliga a quedarse_

_Sakura se da cuenta que ha llegado y desde la pista le sonríe muy alegre, cambia la música a una más lenta y ella le hace una seña de que se acerque, el voltea a todos lados pues no cree que se esté dirigiendo a él, lo vuelve a señalar a él y para disgusto de Ryu los chicos acercan a Eriol a la pista pero al pasar al lado de Ryu este le mete el pie provocando que tropezara cayendo a los brazos de Sakura que muy amablemente lo recibe quedando en un abrazo muy cálido, Tomoyo y Chiharu sonríen por lo que paso, y Ryu se arrepiente de lo que provoco_

_-Atención todos, déjenme presentarles a un nuevo miembro del club de baile, él es … _

_-Eriol – dice Ryu muy enojado interrumpiendo a la chica _

_-Eriol Hiraguizawa, Ryu es así como haces nuevos amigos – un poco molesta la chica pues se dio cuenta de que él fue el causante del tropiezo de Eriol_

_-Su favorita Sakura Kinomoto, le grito, sería raro que no se enfadara Ryu – dice la castaña de ojos miel_

_-Parece que Eriol debe tener cuidado – dice la amatista _

_-Sakura, que es Eriol para ti? – dice un muy sentido Ryu – porque tienes que presentarle especialmente a él _

_Y Sakura voltea a ver muy sonriente a Eriol, lo toma de la mano e ignorando a Ryu se va a la pista de baile con el chico, dejando al otro verde de coraje, después de bailar un rato a como pudo, se despide de la chica ya que sintió la misma descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo de la vez anterior, casi al salir de la disco se encuentra con Ryu que muy enojado le advierte que se mantenga alejado de él ya que le hará la vida imposible en la universidad _

_Saliendo del sitio Eriol se queda afuera tomando aire, por la otra esquina dos borrachos molestan a un mendigo saliendo Meiling en su defensa, provocando el enojo de esos dos tipos y empezando a molestarla_

_-Pequeña, tienes un bonito cuerpo, vamos a divertirnos un rato_

_Ella los observa a ambos quedando atrapada en una esquina y grita_

_-Piérdanse!_

_Eriol la escucha y va en su "defensa"_

_-Si no se van, no seré amable – la pelinegra les advierte, pero estos no hacen caso y se acercan ella esquivándolos _

_-Les advierto que no les conviene provocarme_

_-Uy! Te tengo tanto miedo – dice uno de los borrachos_

_En eso, y sin esperarse llega Eriol posicionándose frente a ella _

_-Que están haciendo? – la chica le da un golpe leve en el hombro para llamar su atención – Mei Mei, no te asustes, estoy aquí para protegerte_

_-Que demonios, quien es este tonto _

_-Tú! Vergüenza de la sociedad, fea cabeza de seta, no te metas en los asuntos de los demás! Fuera de mi camino! _

_-No! Soy un hombre! Y para ser un hombre, lo importante es saber proteger a una mujer – levantando los puños a la altura de su rostro – si quieren tenerla, antes tendrán que tumbarme a mi – ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de ella_

_-Porque tienes tantas ganas de que te peguen, idiota! Pues cumpliré tu deseo! -lanzándole un golpe que lo deja de frente a la chica, él la toma de los hombros y recibe los golpes en su espalda evitando así que le llegue uno a ella_

_Ella lo ve de manera tierna sin entender aun porque la defendía_

_-Fea cabeza de seta…._

_-Mei Mei, ten cuidado – cayendo desmayado por los golpes_

_Sus amigos salen a buscarlo llamándolo a gritos pero como ven que no aparece uno de ellos decide marcar a su celular, un poco más adelante escuchan la canción de la pantera rosa que tiene como timbre el celular de Eriol, dándose cuenta solo Riuske, este le pide a Yamazaki volver a marcar y este a regañadientes lo hace escuchando él también el timbre y siguiendo ambos el sonido dan a una esquina donde ven el celular tirado pero sin rastro de Eriol y a los dos borrachos tirados bastante golpeados_

_-Este es el celular de Eriol – dice el pelirrojo_

_-Pero el donde esta, será acaso q esta…. – el de ojos rasgados ya muy alterado_

_-Calla tonto, él es pobre, su hermana mayor es sucia, fea, vieja y enferma, espero que no le pase nada_

_-Cállate, estas gastando nuestra pobre y trabajadora juventud, tiene un corazón terrible!_

_-Yo? Entonces donde esta él?_

_-Como voy a saberlo! Vamos a buscarlo_

_-Eriol!_

_-Eriol, tienes que estar vivo, no dejes que tu hermana mayor de pelo gris sobreviva a tu pelo negro! – llorando Yamazaki _

_Y así lo jóvenes se pasan parte de la noche buscando a su nuevo amigo sin rastro de él_

" _Que está pasando, me estoy muriendo " – pensaba Eriol cuando de pronto escucha una dulce voz_

" _Tranquilo, te pondrás bien, no te asustes " – él recuerda esa voz, es la misma voz que escucho en el aeropuerto_

_Eriol vuelve a escuchar la poesía que leía la joven, medio abre los ojos y pregunta quién es, ella responde que su ángel guardián, que se vuelva a dormir y que por la mañana estará mejor, este hace caso y se duerme de nuevo, despertando por la mañana _

_-Ángel de la guarda, estas allí, Ángel estas allí – dice el pelinegro _

_Siente como alguien toma su mano y le habla_

_-Eriol, estas bien?_

_Abriendo completamente los ojos se da cuenta que es Sakura la que está a su lado _

_-Sakura_

_-Si, soy yo – responde la ojiverde_

_-Entonces era tu voz? – ella parece no entender lo que el chico trata de decirle_

_-Como?_

_-La que me trajo al hospital, la que me dijo que estaría bien, que no tuviera miedo.. fuiste tú?_

_En eso como un terremoto llegan los amigos del chico corriendo a su lado y tomando su mano bueno más bien la mano de ella _

_-Eriol, no te mueras! – dice muy dramático el pelirrojo_

_-No te puedes morir Eriol! – dice el de ojos rasgados_

_Pero ambos mirando a Sakura en vez de a Eriol, toman su mano y le agradecen que haya auxiliado a Eriol pero ella les confiesa que solo escucho que estaba hospitalizado y había ido a verle mas no sabe quien fue la persona que lo llevo, pero ellos simplemente le dijeron que era muy buena que es de esas personas que hacen actos de bondad y no quiere que se les reconozca, quedando ella bastante extrañada por la actitud de los chicos decidiendo mejor marcharse_

_-Como ya tienes gente que te puede acompañar me voy – cambiando su actitud a una más fría _

_-No podrías quedarte un poco mas – pregunta el pelinegro _

_-El club de baile tiene compromisos pendientes – siguiendo con la misma actitud_

_Ya por la noche en el dormitorio los chicos le preguntan a Eriol como es que termino en el hospital_

_-Yo tampoco lo se, mi hermana hablo y … _

_**FLASH BACK **_

_-No! Soy un hombre! Y para ser un hombre, lo importante es saber proteger a una mujer – levantando los puños a la altura de su rostro – si quieren tenerla, antes tendrán que tumbarme a mi_

_-Porque tienes tantas ganas de que te peguen, idiota! Pues cumpliré tu deseo! -lanzándole un golpe que lo deja de frente a la chica, él la toma de los hombros y recibe los golpes en su espalda evitando así que le llegue uno a ella_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Reaccionando muy brusco asustando a sus compañeros al recordar que fue lo que paso _

_-Porque nos asustaste – chilla el de ojos rasgados muy asustado _

_-Si no le hubieran preguntado no me habría acordado…. Donde esta Mei Mei?_

_-Meiling Li? Te refieres a la antisocial, excéntrica, impopular, extraña chica Meiling Li?_

_-Si, recuerdo que cuando me desmaye estaba a mi lado – muy preocupado por la chica_

_-Porque estaba ella allí? – pregunta el pelirrojo_

_-Yo tampoco lo sé, solo sé que había u grupo de delincuentes a su lado, y entonces… entonces_

_Y entonces que – perfectamente sincronizados preguntas los chicos_

_**CINE MENTAL DE ERIOL**_

_Se ve a los dos borrachos acorralando a Meiling_

_-Se lo suplico, no me haga nada – totalmente asustada y haciendo pucheros, echándose a llorar_

_**FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE ERIOL **_

_Volviendo a regresar a la realidad gritando asustando nuevamente a sus compañeros_

_-Tú! Porque nos vuelves a asustar! – reclaman al unisonó _

_-Esa gente no le hizo 'ESO' a Meiling verdad?_

_-De que 'ESO' estás hablando – sin entender el de ojos rasgados, dejando a Riuske también muy pensativo_

_-'ESO'! _

_-Qué? – los chicos sin terminar de entender a que se refiere_

_Eriol les pide que se acerquen a él y a sus oídos les explica a que se refiere_

_-Imposible! –gritan ambos asustados_

_-Entonces porque esos delincuentes abordaron a Meiling Li? , Y ella es una chica débil, como pudo defenderse de esos delincuentes?_

_-Pero Meiling no es una chica débil como las demás – dice el de ojos rasgados_

_-No me importa! Qué horror! Soy un hombre y no pude defender a una mujer!, no mañana iré a la universidad y le preguntare_

_-Como puedes preguntarle algo así? – ya desesperándose con el chico_

_-Que, no puedo preguntarle…..Meiling, te hicieron 'ESO' esos chicos?_

_-No puedes – le gritan ambos chicos_

_-Porque no?_

_-Piensa en esto, si le preguntas y te dice que no, te mirara mal, o te llevaras una paliza – imaginándose los chicos como ella le da de golpes en la cara a Eriol_

_-Pero si llora, y te dice que le hicieron 'ESO' un grupo de delincuentes que puedes decirle – imaginándose a la chica llorando desconsolada abrazándose a ella misma, volviendo a gritar asustando a los chicos por tercera vez_

_-Que espeluznante! – grita el pelinegro_

_-Si! Así que, mañana, estás seguro de querer preguntarle a Meiling?_

_-Puede que viendo cómo se comporta mañana en la universidad, lo sabremos – quedando muy triste pensando en que es probable que le haya pasado eso a ella_

_Al siguiente día en la universidad Meiling no llegaba, él se preocupaba cada vez más, pues pasaban las clases y ni señal de ella, casi al final en la última clase, el profesor les dice que la pasaran fuera del salón, ya no aguantando mas se levanta de su asiento preguntándole así al profesor, respondiendo este que no tenía idea de que no estaba en clases, que no le fue avisado, y se anima a preguntar por ella al resto de la clase recibiendo como respuesta de los demás alumnos que no les importaba lo que le pasara pues no era su amiga, dejando así mas triste a Eriol, en uno de los patios de la universidad, el profesor divide las tareas a realizar, mandando a las mujeres a un lado y a los hombres de otro lado, diciéndole sus amigos que irían ellos dos solos que él se fuera por otro lado, caminando hacia donde se le indico Eriol buscaba lo que le habían pedido cuando a lo lejos cerca de un lago se encuentra a Meiling dándole la espalda_

_-Mei Meil? No! Espera Mei Mei! – corriendo hacia la chica, esta voltea hacia el después de escucharlo llamarla, abre los ojos grande ya que por el impulso que tomo no se podía detener haciéndose ella a un lado y cayendo este al lago, ahogándose porque él no sabe nadar, Meiling lo ve y mueve la cabeza negando_

_-Ash! No me digas que no sabes nadar – viendo como el chico va desapareciendo de la superficie internándose en la profundidad del lago_

_A ella no le queda más remedio que ir a salvarlo y lo saca del lago sujetándolo por el cuello, ya afuera lo recuesta en el césped y le da pequeños golpes en la mejilla_

_-Hey! Fea cabeza de seta, despierta – al ver que no se despierta opta por la respiración boca a boca _

_En el trabajo en equipo llegan los amigos y al no ver a Eriol se preguntan dónde está, no pudiendo creer que otra vez se haya desaparecido y sucedido algo malo, llaman a su celular y pasa lo mismo que la vez anterior, lo escuchan cerca y siguen el sonido y de nuevo vuelven a encontrar el celular mas no al chico, dirigiéndose con el maestro para informarle que su amigo no aparece este organiza una búsqueda con todos sus compañeros de clases olvidándose así con el trabajo _

_En una mansión Eriol despierta en una moderna habitación recostado en una cama se da cuenta que está solo en bóxer preocupándose_

_-Aaahhh! Como es que no llevo mi ropa puesta, que paso? Oh Mei Mei, es cierto vi a Mei Mei, ella iba a besarme, me había desmayado, porque intentaba besarme? No estaría intentando_

_**CINE MENTAL ERIOL**_

_Lo arrojan a la cama solo con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y el muy asustado, se acerca a él Meiling con cara depravada_

_-Todos los chicos del mundo me lo deben, así que voy a vengarme de todos los chicos del mundo – risa diabólica_

_Mientras Eriol llora como una victima _

_-Mei Mei piénsalo bien – tirándose encima de él la chica_

_**FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE ERIOL**_

_Eriol llorando en la cama no encuentra el porqué de lo que paso _

_-Como quiso vengarse de todos los chicos del mundo…tomo represalias contra mí de ese modo! No! No puedo permitir que me trate de ese modo! Tengo que irme!_

_Tomando una toalla ( curiosamente la misma de su cine mental ) se la envuelve en el pecho y camina por la mansión sin saber por dónde dirigirse encuentra unas escaleras y descubre un curioso olor después de unos segundo para encontrar de que era ese olor se da cuenta que es gas y baja más rápido encontrándose a Meiling de espaldas a él enfrente de la estufa_

_-No! –corre hacia ella y gritándole cuando sin esperarse se le cae la toalla quedando ella con su mirada fija en la parte baja de su cintura, él se detiene en su carrera y también voltea a ver esa parte, pero el muy tonto se cubre la cara_

_-Te la quitaste para que te viera – mirándolo muy seria_

_-Entonces que ves? – muy apenado sin quitarse las manos del rostro _

_-Que veo? Pues veo a…. –comenzando a cantar—da lang, da lang, da lang ,da lang_

_Comienza él también a cantar la canción muy emocionado, pero es callado por ella con un golpe en la cabeza_

_-De verdad lo sabes! – le dice tomando sus manos muy feliz_

_-Porque te emocionas tanto? – Soltándose de su agarre – cuando era pequeña y mis padres no estaban siempre veía la pantera rosa_

_-Ah! Yo también, no puedo creerlo Mei Mei, los dos somos de Londres y a los dos nos gusta la pantera rosa!_

_En eso se da cuenta que sigue en bóxer y levanta la toalla rápidamente anudándosela al pecho_

_-Que es este lugar? – volteando a todos lados con algo de temor por estar los dos solos_

_-Mi casa – muy seria detrás de él _

_- Tu casa – se asusta más de lo que ya estaba – y ahora mismo intentaba detenerte _

_-Detenerme de hacer qué? – el chico voltea hacia ella pero arrepiente así que le da de nuevo la espalda_

_-Debes habértelo tomado muy mal, así que encendiste el gas, sabes, aunque la situación sea desesperada, la vida es valiosa!_

_-De que hablas? No te entiendo_

_-Estoy diciendo que aunque la situación sea desesperada no puedes encender el gas y suicidarte!_

_-Estúpido! – golpeándolo en la cabeza volteándolo hacia ella y pasándole un brazo por el hombro – estoy calentado agua_

_-Para que calientas agua? _

_-Para que te la bebas Idiota! Para que más!_

_-Si quieres calentar agua para que me la beba, porque me quitaste la ropa!_

_-Cierto no debí ser entrometida y haberte quitado la ropa así te habrías quedado empapado y te habrías resfriado _

_-Aunque no encendieras el gas para suicidarte, querías tirarte del lago, verdad?_

_Ella ya enojada por la situación le vuelve a pegar en la cabeza al chico por pensar que se iba a lanzar del lago _

_-Es porque te sentías mal!_

_-Y porque me iba a sentir mal!_

_-Porque te hicieron 'ESO'_

_-'ESO' qué?_

_Y le pide se acerque ella a él para así al oído explicarle que es 'ESO', esta al saber pone su mejor cara de enojada y le da más fuerte en la cabeza_

_-Pervertido!_

_-Entonces no te hicieron 'ESO'?_

_-Idiota! Has visto demasiadas películas!_

_-Entonces no paso – ella con la cabeza niega y se siente aliviado – que bueno entonces el que te salvara y fuera a dar al hospital valió la pena_

_-Quien quería que me salvara? Vaya entrometido que eres, metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás, yo termine salvándote a ti, y te lleve al hospital!_

_-Qué? Tú me salvaste y me llevaste al hospital?_

_-Quien si no?_

_-Así que la persona que me decía que no preocupara, que no tuviera miedo, esa persona de la voz bonita…eras tú?_

_Y la ve detalladamente a ella que tenía la cara muy ceñuda _

_-Como es que no me lo parece?_

_-Que clase de expresión es esa? - Agarrándolo del cuello – mi voz suena tan mal – ya apretando los dientes_

_-Nos es mala, solo es un poco agresiva – riendo nerviosamente – así que tu eres mi ángel guardián – dándole un golpecito en la nariz de ella con la yema del su dedo índice_

_-Que ángel de la guarda! Quien quiere ser tu ángel de la guarda! Repugnante!_

_-Repugnante? Es romántico – y le sonríe – entonces si esos delincuentes no te hicieron 'ESO', que hacías en la orilla del lago? – ella desvía la mirada de él – cuando te vi sentí que algo te rondaba la cabeza….algo te molesto?_

_-A ti que te importa – con lagrimas en los ojos y gritándole – quien te pidió te metieras en mis asuntos? , me rodearon y viniste a salvarme, estaba en el lago y una vez mas querías salvarme…. Tanto te gusta salvarme? _

_-Cuando estabas rodeada por esos delincuentes me puse muy nervioso, tenía miedo te hicieran daño, y luego no viniste a la universidad, y no avisaste, nadie sabía dónde estabas e incluso la gente decía que habías desaparecido, fue ay que pensé que esos delincuentes te habían hecho 'ESO' y tú te lo tomaste mal, y luego te vi en el borde del lago no parecías estar bien, así que _

_-Así que pensaste que me tiraría del lago? –asiente con la cabeza él – aunque fuera a hacerlo… a ti que te importa?_

_-Por supuesto que me importa, tu eres mi compañera de clase, y te sientas detrás mío cada día, si no te veo por supuesto que me preocupare – quedando ella sin entender porque este muchacho seguía diciendo que le importaba_

_-Dilo otra vez_

_-Decir qué?_

_-Por supuesto que me importa…_

_-No, esa última frase – él parece no entenderle pero capta enseguida_

_-Si no te veo yo…. Si no te veo yo…. Olvide lo que dije!_

_-Que te preocuparías por mí _

_-Si, si! Por supuesto que me preocupare por ti _

_Volviendo sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas le da la espalda y le avisa que su ropa ya está seca que ya se puede marchar _

_-Que pasa porque me hechas tan rápido?_

_-Si no te vas, te hare 'ESO' a ti! – bastante enojada _

_Eriol se asusta cambiándose rápidamente y marchándose _

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**BIEN PUES AQUÍ DEJO UNA HISTORIA NUEVA ESTA BASADA ALGO EN UN DORAMA.. DIRAN QUE SI NO PUEDO CREAR HISTORIAS NUEVAS PERO ES Q ME ENCANTAN LOS Q HE VISTO JEJEJ PERO AQUÍ EN MI VERSION CAMBIAN MUCHAS COSAS… A LOS FANS DE SAKURA Y TOMOYO LO SIENTO PERO LAS VOY A PONER UN POCO DE MALAS EN ESTA HISTORIA, SHAORAN SI APARECE MAS ADELANTE YA QUE TENDRA UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN TODO ESTO, A ERIOL LO VOY A HACER SUFRIR MUCHO ASI COMO A MEILING PERO A ELLA CASI A LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA ES COMICA PERO TAMBN HAY DRAMA AL FINAL, NO ME MATEN ME ENCANTAN LOS ERIOL/TOMOYO PERO TAMBN LOS ERIOL/MEILING AUNQUE SOLO HE LEIDO UNO DE ESTA ULTIMA PAREJA DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD XFAVOR, ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA Y LA DE TU ERES LINDO CASI A LA PAR, Y ESTOY CREANDO UNA NUEVA YA TENGO UNA IDEA SOLO QUE ESA Q SIS ERA MIA METERE VARIOS PERSONAJES DE DISTINTOS ANIMES MAS NO SERA CROSSOVER XQ SOLO UTILIZARE NOMBRES Y APARIENCIA NADA DE PODERES NI CARÁCTER NI NADA COMO SEA A ESA TODAVIA LE FALTA YA NO LES ADELANTO MAS… LAS LEO EN EL CAPI 2, OJALA LES GUSTE**_

_**BESOS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLA! MI DULCE AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP! **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN T-DRAMA HI! MY SWEETHEART CAMBIANDOLE ALGUNAS COSILLAS POR SUPUESTO PERO TRATANDO DE DEJARLO CASI IGUAL **_

_**ELLA, UNA CHICA REBELDE ODIADA POR TODOS EN EL COLEGIO, ÉL EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE QUE CONFIA EN QUE TODOS TIENEN UN LADO BUENO, ¿QUE ES LO QUE LOS UNIRA? **_

_**RESUMEN DEL CAPI ANTERIOR **_

_**-Que pasa? porque me hechas tan rápido? - pregunta el pelinegro extrañado **_

_**-Si no te vas te hare " ESO " a ti - bastante enojada la rubí asusta al chico que corriendo llega a la habitación que ocupo vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo saliendo despavorido de la casa sin despedirse **_

CAPITULO 2

Más tarde en su dormitorio, Eriol piensa a detalle lo que sucedió

-Como es que cuando estoy con ella siempre termino mal? Primero me pegan y acabo en el hospital, luego caigo al lago y termino desnudo, esta es acaso la nueva vida que quería?

En casa, Meiling no sabe porque ese chico extraño se preocupa por ella y como es que siempre que esta triste él aparece, sonriendo un poco piensa que quizás es alguien en quien puede depositar su confianza, sintiéndose muy triste de pronto comienza a llorar

-Nadie se preocupa por mi! Como es que él dice hacerlo? Fea cabeza de seta, te preocuparas por mí para siempre? - preguntándose si acaso él cumplirá - Ojala sea verdad lo que dijo - fue lo último que dijo para después caer profundamente dormida

En el dormitorio Ryuske y Yamazaki llegan y al ver al pelinegro recostado en la cama se acerca a él rápidamente

-Donde estabas? - preguntan al unisonó

-Por poco llamamos a la policía! - dice el pelirrojo

-Ya no te dejaremos solo! - le dice el de ojos rasgados - si lo hacemos seguro te pierdes! Que fue lo que paso?

-Es una larga historia, olvídenla, no se los contare, será mejor que descansemos - acomodándose en su cama dejando a los chicos muy extrañados por su actitud

A la mañana siguiente en casa de la pelinegra una mujer de porte elegante, morena de cabello negro corto y ojos negros, vestida con un traje formal compuesto de falda y saco en color negro y zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, entra a la habitación de la chica que continuaba dormida

-Meiling, como puedes ser tan perezosa? - pregunta moviendo a la chica que comienza a despertar, en eso suena el teléfono de la mujer que mientras abre las cortinas responde la llamada

-Porque siempre tiene que hacer eso? - dice la chica al despertar pero escucha como su madre sale de la habitación al parecer discutiendo con alguien asegurando que se trata de su padre - No pueden dejar de discutir y por una vez en su vida tratarme como a su hija? - en eso escucha unos fuertes gritos - vaya, ahora sí que está enojada y como siempre yo soy la causa, quizás soy una carga para ellos, desearía a veces no haber nacido para no tener que vivir así

Más tarde ya en clases, Meiling se ha quedado dormida, dándose cuenta el maestro trata de llamar su atención llamándola para que la chica despierte pero parece algo inútil pues no hace movimiento alguno, para esto, Eriol comienza a picarle el brazo y llamándole hace que por fin despierte la chica enojada

-Que pasa?!

-Si tanto sueño tienes deberías dormir en casa! - dice el maestro bastante enojado por la actitud de esta

-No me siento bien - le dice de forma cansada, el maestro achica los ojos

-No te creo! - le grita asustando a todos menos a la chica que solo se enoja mas

-Quiere hacerme un chequeo? -causando las risas de todos sus compañeros, haciendo que el maestro se enoje mucho mas

Vencido el maestro mejor continua la clase y para esto le pide a Eriol que sea él el que lea una página del libro, este, nervioso se levanta y comienza a leer haciéndolo muy mal pues es la primera vez que leería en público, tartamudeando un poco provoca las burlas de la clase, la pelinegra observa esto y enfadada se levanta asustando a todos incluido el maestro

-Pegare a quien se atreva a reírse! - callando a todos en el acto

El pelinegro lejos de alegrarse al verse defendido por ella piensa en la loca de su hermana mayor y comienza a compararla con la de ojos rubí, lamentándose de el hecho de tener quizás un reemplazo de ella

Al terminar la clase, el pelinegro camina tranquilamente para marcharse, pero es detenido por quien menos se espera

-Fea cabeza de seta - él abre los ojos grande y sin mirarla se detiene - comamos juntos! - lentamente voltea a verla

-Yo... tengo planes con los chicos...lo siento! - pero antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo se ve a sí mismo siendo arrastrado por ella

-Es solo un almuerzo, no sé porque tantos nervios! No te hare nada

En el comedor todos quedan en silencio al ver a la chica más agresiva de la universidad siendo acompañada por el chico más tímido e impopular de la misma, no importándole las miradas de los demás Meiling guía hasta la barra al chico y pareciendo analizar todas las opciones que tienen para comer queda en silencio por un momento

-Tres hamburguesas dobles con papas, sin queso, sin cebolla y sin pepinillos - dice la chica muy feliz

-Yo solo quiero una, por favor - dice el chico a la persona de la barra pero es golpeado en el peco por la chica

-Dos son para mí!

Sakura y sus amigas no pueden creer lo que acaban de ver, como es posible que Eriol este con esa chica? se preguntan, siguiéndolos con la mirada ven como son entregados los platos y comienzan a buscar una mesa para comer pero cada que ven lugares desocupados son rechazados por los demás ocupantes llegando así a la mesa donde se encontraban ellas que muy amablemente la castaña ofrece los lugares vacios a ellos

-No quiero! - dice muy enojada la pelinegra, pero es convencida por él a sentarse ahí

-Gracias! Son muy amables - les dice muy sonriente el chico

-Si, no todos son tan amigables como nosotras - dice la castaña de ojos miel viendo fijamente a la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona

-Eriol, debes tener cuidado - dice la castaña de ojos esmeraldas de manera dulce

-A que te refieres? - pregunta extrañado

-Pues lo que Sakurita trata de decirte es que la chica a tu lado una vez robo - dice la amatista viendo fijamente también a la pelinegra, mientras que Eriol no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar

-Meiling? - dice volteando a verla, la chica solo ve fijamente su comida

-No es asunto tuyo! - le dice sin verlo aun

-Aunque no lo sea quiero saber si es cierto

-Eriol, tienes que creernos a nosotras - dice Sakura tratando de convencerlo

-Tu desde hace cuanto la conoces? - Le dice la castaña de ojos miel - Hace unos días? Nosotras la conocemos desde la secundaria

-Un día cuando tus cosas desaparezcan no digas que no te lo advertimos - dice la amatista

-Ella no robaría! - dice tratando de defenderla ya que extrañamente se ha quedado muy callada

-Aunque no te robe, pero no deberías ser amiga de una chica tan materialista y manipuladora, eso solo te traerá problemas - vuelve a atacar la de ojos miel

-A que te refieres? - pregunta mas intrigado

-Pregúntale a ella, pregúntale como es que le hace tanto daño a la gente - ahora es la amatista la que ataca a la pelinegra

-De verdad? - pregunta volteando a verla

-Han terminado ya? - dice muy enojada

-Si no lo hiciste porque tienes miedo a que él lo sepa? - pregunta la de ojos esmeraldas

-Si Meiling, si no lo hiciste porque no lo explicas? - pregunta muy intrigado el chico

-Porque explicarlo? - se altera la rubí levantándose de la silla - Si dicen que lo hice, entonces así fue, están contentas? - marchándose de la cafetería ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes

Eriol quien se preocupa por ella se levanta también y sigue a la chica ignorando el llamado de las otras tres quien no les queda más remedio que seguirlo alcanzándolo antes de pasar al pasillo Sakura lo detiene tomándolo del brazo

-Eriol!

-Ella es mi amiga - se suelta delicadamente del agarre de la chica para salir corriendo a alcanzar a su amiga - Meiling! - grita el chico de lentes alcanzando a la chica justo antes de salir del edificio - Lo que dijeron ellas es cierto? Chiharu dices que robas, Tomoyo dice que lastimas a las personas, en serio tú hiciste todo eso?

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo porque no vas a escucharlas a ellas? - comenzando a correr para dejar al chico parado solo y muy pensativo

-Eriol! - el chico voltea hacia atrás para ver que que las tres chicas lo han alcanzado - Porque no nos crees? - pregunta la de ojos esmeraldas muy triste

-No es que no crea, aunque Mei Mei es excéntrica, rara y le guste pegar a la gente, no parece alguien que robe

-Lo es! - grita la amatista - es una ladrona, ella me robo!

-Cuando? - pregunta todavía incrédulo

-En la secundaria, íbamos en el mismo instituto y por coincidencia en el mismo grupo, un día llegue feliz porque mi madre me había regalado un reloj muy fino, se lo enseñe a todas mis compañeras, estaba tan emocionada por mi regalo, pero, llego la hora de la clase de educación física y pues tuvimos que salir todas, todas menos Meiling, al yo regresar porque había olvidado algo me di cuenta que en mi mochila faltaba mi reloj, lo busque por todos lados y no lo encontré, la maestra que escucho lo que había perdido comenzó a buscarlo en las mochilas de todas encontrándolo en la de Meiling, llamaron a sus padres pero nunca fueron, creo que ni a sus propios padres les gusta, quizás sintieron vergüenza y por eso no fueron

-De verdad paso todo eso? el pelinegro todavía no cree en lo que dicen - tal vez fue un mal entendido

-Mal entendido? - dice Chiharu - si no hubiera estado en su bolso quizás lo fuera

Dejando así callado al chico que sin más que decir voltea a ver el lugar por donde se fue la de ojos rubí

-Tal vez su familia necesitaba el dinero - dice mas para sí mismo pero siendo escuchado por ellas

-Eriol, eres demasiado ingenuo - le dice Sakura - la familia de ella no es pobre! Es de las familias más importantes de Europa

-Por eso sale con puros chicos de mucho dinero, ella jamás se interesaría en un pobretón - dice la amatista

-Y cuando un chico es pobre - continua la de ojos miel - ella los deja despiadadamente - En primer año, ella salía con un chico muy rico, pero cuando su familia fue a la quiebra ella rompió inmediatamente con él, ese chico nunca lo supero llegando al grado de querer suicidarse! - comenzando a llorar de rabia

-Porque esta tan enfadada?- pregunta el joven de lentes

-Ese chico le gustaba mucho a ella, a Chiharu muchos son los chicos que la siguen, pero a ella solo le gustaba él - responde Sakura - pero él se fijo en Meiling y ella termino con él dejándolo abatido

-Mei Mei robo a Tomoyo, y a Chiharu el chico que ella quería para después dejarlo herirlo, odian a Mei Mei por esas cosas?

-No solo nosotras! Todos aquí la odian - alterada le grita Chiharu al de lentes

-Queremos ayudarte Eriol - le dice tranquila la de ojos esmeraldas - mantente alejado de ella o te lastimara

-Porque me ayudan?

-Mi padre quiere cuidar de ti - le dice la esmeralda

-El director? Porque querría cuidarme?

-Es que es buen amigo de tu hermana mayor, y ella fue la que pidió te cuidáramos mucho

-Mi hermana es amiga de tu padre? - pregunta el chico un poco decepcionado comprendiendo ahora el motivo de que ellas estén detrás de él - no me extraña ahora que fueras tan amable conmigo

-No pensarías que le gustabas a ella, o si ? - pregunta la amatista en un tono burlón provocando risas de las otras dos chicas

-No es así! - trata de defenderse

-Yo debo cuidar de ti y no permitir que ella se acerque a ti

-Pero yo quiero ser su amigo

-Eriol eres muy inocente y de buen corazón, y ella no merece eso de ti - le dice Sakura intentando hacer que entre en razón

Por las calles de la ciudad Meiling conduce a una velocidad nada apropiada

" No le gusto a nadie "

" Soy mala "

" Mis padres no me quieren "

" Tal vez si yo muriera, a nadie le importaría "

Dispuesta estaba a estrellar su coche en una gran pared de concreto, acelera el coche, pero justo antes de suceder el trágico accidente escucha en su mente la voz de Eriol llamarla provocando que detuviera el coche justo a tiempo, con lagrimas en sus ojos no hace nada más que llorar recostada en el tablero del coche

Mientras que en el dormitorio los chicos estudian un poco siendo Eriol el único que está en su cama muy pensativa, los chicos lo ven cuando da un grito de frustración

-Ya no sigas pensando en eso, son rumores de hace mucho tiempo, en realidad nadie sabe si en verdad paso o solo lo inventaron, nadie vio nada - le dice el pelirrojo para calmarlo un poco

-Pudo ser entonces un mal entendido - con un poco de esperanza dice el chico

-Puede ser, lo que todo el mundo sabe es que ella es antisocial, si ella no fuera tan mala nadie la evitaría - le dice el de ojos rasgados - si tú sigues con esa amistad te evitaran a ti también, incluyendo a Sakura

Eriol piensa detenidamente si es lo correcto dejar la amistad de ella, pensando en ella como una persona solitaria, él sabe lo que es estar solo así que decide seguir a su lado

-Yo solo quiero ser su amigo - camina a la ventana - Aunque no lo crean ella me agrada y me importa muchísimo

Los chicos se ven entre ellos tratando de entender la actitud del chico de lentes

-Pues yo pienso que ella no merece tu amistad - le dice elpelirojo caminando hacia él y poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Si, en verdad ella es mala, pero también nadie ha intentado acercarse a ella sinceramente por eso no la ven de otro modo, les aseguro que la persona que se acerque a ella buscando una amistad encontrara a una chica cálida y de buenos sentimientos - le dice a su amigo quitando la mano del chico que estaba en su hombro

Los chicos se preocupan más por la necead de su amigo

Al día siguiente en el pasillo que da al salón de clases Eriol espera por la rubí viéndola caminar hacia él con su habitar andar, él con una gran sonrisa se acerca a ella

-Mei Mei! - saluda parándose frente a ella pero la chica solo lo ignora dejándolo triste y sin ya saber cómo acercarse nuevamente a ella

Dentro del salón de clases intenta nuevamente hablarle, pero nuevamente es ignorado, él insiste hasta que la fastidio

-No tienes miedo de que todas las personas te vean que hablas conmigo y te eviten? - el pelinegro ve que sus amigos no apartan la mirada de ellos

En eso ingresa al salón de clases el maestro que pidiendo atención y silencio comienza así a impartir su materia

-Tendremos un trabajo en equipo, deberán hacer parejas para realizarlo, es de investigación y tienen unas semanas para hacer todo y entregarlo, entonces hagan sus parejas

Al dar esta indicación los chicos comienzan a formar parejas dejando al pelinegro solo y buscando desesperado a alguien solo, voltea a ver a sus amigos pero estos ya formaron una dejándolo solo

-Haber, haber, ya todos están listos? - pregunta notando como Eriol solo se queda de pie frente a su silla - Tu! No tienes pareja? - El chico niega con la cabeza - Alguien más no tiene pareja? - pregunta viendo que alguien más a levantado su mano, el chico voltea a ver quien mas esta como él llevándose una grata sorpresa - Meiling, tu tampoco tienes pareja, así que juntos harán el trabajo - el chico sonríe muy feliz cuando...

-No quiero! - dice la chica - lo hare yo sola - volteando a ver a Eriol quien solo baja la mirada ante la negativa de la chica por trabajar con él

Después de insistir el maestro de que ellos trabajen junto, y de ella para evitarlo se decide finalmente que lo harán juntos intentando el chico de hablar con ella una vez más siendo ignorado de nuevo, al terminar la clase la chica sale a toda prisa enfadada para evitar que ese necio pelinegro insista en hablar con ella, pero no contaba con que él la seguiría

-Mei, porque no quieres ser mi ´pareja?

-Vete! - le grita muy enfadada

-Ya basta de gritarme Meiling! - le grita él también sorprendiendo un poco a la joven

-Porque me sigues?

-Porque no me has dicho porque no quieres ser mi pareja!

-Porque haces como si nada hubiera pasado nada? Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dijeron? No te importa?

-Y qué? A poco por eso yo no puedo ser tu amigo

-Ya te dijeron todas las cosas malas que hice... aun así tu quieres ser mi amigo? Este mal del cerebro o qué? - gritando alterada de nuevo

-No! Solo estoy intentando ser tu amigo! - le dice ya cansado el chico - y porque me sigues gritando!

-No necesito tu lástima! - le dice enfadada tomándolo bruscamente del brazo para intimidarlo un poco pero es ignorada por este

-No te tengo lastima - le dice tan tranquilo que desespera mas a la chica

-Dices querer ser mi amigo...Acaso no te importa lo que dijeron esas? Si no es lastima entonces que es?

-Es porque se lo que se siente estar solo, sin nadie que te acompañe y te entienda, yo también estuve así es por eso que quiero que Meiling sea una muy buena amiga mía

-Yo puedo vivir sola sin amigos, no necesito que te preocupes por mí, la amistad no existe, los amigos siempre son falsos, esperan mucho de ti pero no dan nada a cambio, te traicionan y te abandonan

-Entiendo que antes pudiste ser traicionada, pero te juro que yo no lo hare, en verdad que quiero ser tu amigo, te aprecio y me importas - le dice tomándola de los hombros, ella lo ve fijamente - no quiero que te sientas sola nunca mas, hagámonos compañía y seamos buenos amigos - le dice sonriéndole, por un momento la chica soltó una risilla - Aceptaras mi amistad Mei Mei?

-No tienes miedo que todos se alejen de ti?

-Lo tenía! Pero comprendí que es mejor tener tu amistad, somos muy parecidos aunque no lo creas, ambos llegamos muchas veces a sentirnos solos en el mundo así que pienso que es mejor hacernos compañía, tú qué opinas?

-Fea cabeza de zeta...sabes cómo llegar a la biblioteca? - el chico no entiende la pregunta - para hacer el trabajo! - dice comenzando a caminar dejando al chico atrás un poco sorprendido - el sábado a las 2:00 pm no llegues tarde, entendido? - se despide alzando una mano

De pronto al chico de su rostro le sale una gran sonrisa pues ella ha aceptado s amistad y hacer el trabajo juntos

Llegando el sábado Meiling espera impaciente al pelinegro afuera de la biblioteca, viendo que ya es tarde comienza a enfadarse

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Eriol se ha perdido y buscando en su mapa la dirección comienza a asustarse pues en ningún lado esta el edificio que busca, sentándose en una banca de un parque se pregunta que hacer cuando entra una llamada a su teléfono, viendo quien es responde inmediatamente

-Donde estas?!

-Me he perdido!

-Sabia que te ibas a perder! Idiota! Donde estas? Descríbeme el lugar - el chico voltea a todos lados describiendo cada cosa que ve, ella parece saber donde es así que pidiéndole no moverse va en su búsqueda

20 minutos después ha llegado hasta él y bajándose de su coche camina muy enojada hasta el chico que con solo verla sabe que esta muy muy enfadada

-O eres demasiado idiota, o lo hiciste a propósito - el pelinegro solo baja la mirada

-Estaba siguiendo el mapa, pero me confundí y me perdí

-Porque viniste a pie? Debiste haber tomado el bus - la chica le vuelve a gritar, él desvía la mirada avergonzado

-No se como tomar el bus - dice casi en un susurro que hizo que la chica se acercara mas a él para confirmar lo que creyó haber escuchado

-Que dijiste?

-Que no se tomar el bus - dice en voz baja, ella abre los ojos grande muy sorprendida pensando que le esta tomando el pelo

-El bus de Londres y el de aquí son similares! - le grita furiosa

-Tampoco he tomado un bus en Londres

-Cuantos años tienes? Como es posible que nunca hayas tomado un bus!

-20 años - responde inocente, la chica cierra los ojos apretándolos muy fuerte para contener un grito mas y por supuesto un golpe

-En realidad...no te pregunte...cuantos años tienes - dando un suspiro intenta calmarse - Por tu culpa la biblioteca ahora esta cerrada

-Que hacemos? - pregunta algo preocupado

-Tu que crees? - irónica pregunta

-Pues que iremos mañana - responde muy simple provocando ira de nuevo en ella

-No me digas!

-Pero... - siendo rápidamente interrumpido por ella

-Cállate! Si vuelves a intentar lanzar un sonido de esa fea boca...te juro que te mato! - el chico ante la amenaza aprieta fuerte los labios pero sin poder evitarlo un ruido sale de otra parte de su cuerpo, ella baja la mirada hacia el lugar donde provino el ruido y le lanza una mirada asesina

-No fui yo! - le dice muy temeroso - fue ella! - señalando la parte de su cuerpo ruidosa

-Vergüenza de la sociedad, fea cabeza de seta que se perdió e hizo que viniera a buscarlo y no pudiéramos encontrar la información... te atreves a tener hambre! - grita mas que furiosa la rubí dejando al chico bastante sorprendido

-Oh! Mi apodo se vuelve mas y mas largo - la chica le da una sonrisa que en vez de alegrar al chico lo deja muy muy asustado...lo próximo que sintió fue un golpe seco en la cabeza y la visión de estrellitas por todos lados

Pasado el mal rato, los chicos deciden que mejor va ser ir a comer, así que dirigiéndose a un restaurante esperan a ser atendido no tardando casi nada la mesera entrega los menú a cada uno y cuan grande fue la sorpresa de ella al escuchar el pedido de él

-Quiero una langosta con pate y entrecot de medio tamaño y mañana mas pate y de aperitivo un puré de patatas con trufa y consomé de marisco y de postre tarta de merengue - la pelinegra lo voltea a ver achicando los ojos entre lazando sus manos para recargar su mentón en ellas

-No pensé que una fea cabeza de seta tuviera tan buen gusto - el chico lo ve como un cumplido sin notar que ella sospecha algo - yo quiero un solomillo bien hecho, no quiero ver sangre por favor - dicho esto entregan ambos el menú y la mesera se marcha con los pedidos

-El solomillo es mejor cocinado a medias así la carne no estará dura - ella le regala una mirada asesina

De regreso la mesera entrega los platillos a ambos, viendo la pelinegra el ritual de preparación por parte de él, comenzando así ambos a probar su platos

-Sera mejor que comas rápido, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo - le dice la chica intentando comer algo apurada y viendo como él se toma su tiempo

-La comida es para comerla despacio y saborearla

-Deja de quejarte como una chica y come mas rápido!

-Esta bien, esta bien

Una vez terminado de cenar, ambos se dirigen a la caja a liquidar sus cuentas

-Tus 200 - le dice extendiendo la mano cosa que asusta al joven

-Que dijiste?

-Ahora te haces el tonto! No pensaras que yo liquidare todo, o si? - el chico saca su cartera y ve los pocos billetes que trae

-No traigo, solo esto - le dice enseñando el dinero

-No tienes dinero y pediste un platillo de esa magnitud? Acaso no sabias que costaría tanto?

-Lo sabia - dice un poco apenado

-Y si lo sabias porque pediste algo así? Intentabas aprovecharte de mi?

-No pienses eso!

-Si no tienes dinero puedes quedarte a lavar los platos

-No lo hice apropósito, cuando comía nunca pagaba

-Ah! Suenas igual a un príncipe rico - él se asusta por el comentario tan descuidado de su parte sin mas remedio comienza a negar con la cabeza asustado

-No...no...no soy un príncipe rico, mi familia es muy pobre

-Tan pobre que sabes pedir platillos? - no creyendo la historia de pobreza - tan pobre que pediste pate y postre?

-Lo leí en libros! - esperando que ella crea -solo así puedo disfrutar de la comida, aunque sea imaginándola - ella suspira resignada

-Ser pobre no importa

-Mei Mei, no quiero lavar platos! - le ruega el chico

-Vamos a la estación de policía - dice demasiado tranquila asustando al pobre chico que comienza a temblar

-Por favor Mei, por favor, por favor, por favor...préstamelo!

-Eres despreciable! Te pagare la comida por esta vez - dice para liquidar ahora si, al salir del restaurante él la abraza agradeciéndole y prometiéndole pagar la deuda, extrañamente ella sonríe por la calidez del abrazo

Caminando por las calles Eriol no se explica por que no puede dejar de ver a la chica, dándose cuenta ella le lanza miradas de advertencia preguntando el motivo pero él se adelanta dejándola atrás

-Fea cabeza de seta - el chico al escucharla se detiene - Porque viniste hasta acá? Donde esta tus padres?

-Ellos murieron cuando era pequeño, quede a cargo de mi hermana mayor, cuando crecí decidí venir a estudiar aquí solo y vivir solo, trabaje un poco y junte dinero y aquí me tienes

-Pero eres muy ingenuo, no tienes miedo de que te estafen?

-Es algo que tendré que pasar, espero que no - riendo nervioso

-Porque dices que no tenias amigos?

" No puedo decirle a Mei que es porque soy el sucesor de una familia adinerada y que por eso mi hermana me sobre protegía "

-Porque?! - le grita sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Pues quien querría ser amigo de alguien tan insignificante y pobre como yo?

-Cierto! Tan pobre que no puede pagarse ni su propia comida debería mantenerme muy muy alejada de ti

-Al igual que te alejaste de tu novio pobre? - le dice sin ninguna mala intención pero haciendo que la chica se sienta mal, el pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapa la boca rápido - Lo siento Mei!

-No lo sientas - le dice muy triste - tienes razón, yo deje a mi novio por ser pobre

-Entonces es verdad - se acerca a ella quien solo asiente con la cabeza - entonces tu nunca podrías salir con alguien pobre?

-Que pasa contigo? - pregunta no entendiendo a donde quiere llegar

-Crees que nunca te haría feliz?

-Si sigues preguntando te pegare - levantando su mano cerrada en un puño

-Puedo preguntarte una ultima cosa? - la chica espera cruzada de brazos - si un pobre no puede ser tu novio...al menos...podría ser tu amigo?

-Quien querría ser amiga de una fea cabeza de seta - comenzando a caminar ahora dejándolo atrás a él

-Ahora somos amigos, verdad? - corriendo tras ellas - hemos compartido cosas juntos, eso ya cuenta como amigos

-Ya deja de molestarme! - le dice tratando de dejarlo atrás

-Mañana te veo a las 2:00 pm te veo en la entrada de la universidad, pasare por ti y te llevare a la biblioteca, así no perderemos tiempo como hoy

-Ah! te preocupas por mi! Estoy tan conmovido - le dice muy feliz - Mei de verdad eres buena amiga

Para este punto la pelinegra expulsa toda se aura maligna evitando lo mas que pueda explotar a causa del perico pelinegro, respirando varias veces logra tranquilizarse un poco tapándole la boca al chico quien ve como ella aprieta los ojos fuertemente comprendiendo que esta aguantando las ganas de pegarle

-Te lo advierto...un ruido mas de tu parte Y ESTAS MUERTO! - marchándose a toda prisa antes de que a aquel se le ocurra alcanzarla y seguir con su discurso

Al día siguiente y muy puntual el chico espera por su amiga en la entrada de la universidad vestido con una playera a rayas en colores beige y blanco, bermudas beige calcetones blancos y mocasines cafés

Un coche deportivo en color gris, el mismo del día anterior, y desde su interior la chica vestida con un pantalón gris entallado blusón negro largo de tirantes y sandalias del mismo color, le pide subir pero este arrodillándose ante ella le ruega subir en un bus

-No dijiste que no sabias tomar el bus?

-No se, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo

-Acaso ahora soy tu niñera? Suficiente hago con venir por ti para que ahora me pidas te acompañe a tomar el bus

-Por favor enséñame a tomar el bus - la chica lo ve y dando un gran suspiro le pide esperar para estacionar el coche en un lugar seguro y así ambos ir a la parada a esperar el bus con un muy contento pelinegro

Al verlo llegar el chico se emociona aun mas

-De verdad me subiré! - la chica lo ve como bicho raro y negando con la cabeza sube al bus siendo seguida por él, el pelinegro al ver que la chica a pagado con una tarjeta este se queda de pie frente al chofer sin saber con que pagar, Meiling al verlo roda los ojos y llegando a su lado vuelve a pasar la tarjeta para que él pueda entrar

En el transcurso del camino una mujer embarazada se sube siendo la pelinegra la que se levanta para dar el lugar quedando de pie junto a su amigo

-Gracias Mei Mei, por ti puedo experimentar cosas nuevas... primeras veces! - le dice muy feliz

-Primeras veces? - repite la chica no entendiendo que quiere decir con eso

-Mi primera vez...fue contigo - le dice tímido el chico haciendo que ella abra los ojos grande por la burrada que este a dicho y volteando a todos lados para checar que nadie estuviera escuchando la platica

-Estas loco? Como puedes decir esas tonterías! - le dice reclamando con grandes ganas de gritarle y darle un muy merecido golpe en la cabeza

-No son tonterías! La primera vez que subí a un bus... fue contigo - viendo como la chica suspira aliviada

-Ah! De eso hablas - riendo nerviosa pero lanzándole una mirada feroz - Es algo que hay que celebrar? - ya un poco enojada por el susto que le hizo pasar

-Por supuesto...a partir de ahora cada que suba a un bus pensare en ti, porque por ti aprendí a usarlos

-No te permito pensar en mi! - le dice un poco sonrojada por las ocurrencias de él

-No puedo pensar en ti? - le dice con un lindo puchero

-No! - sonrojándose mas

En ese momento el bus frena bruscamente provocando que tropiece la pelinegra reaccionando Erial rápidamente y abrazándola de la cintura para así evitar la caída quedando sus rostros muy juntos y sonrojándose ambos para después asustados soltarse

Mas tarde y en la biblioteca ambos comienzan a buscar toda la información necesaria para su trabajo pero hay algo que repentinamente Eriol siente, y eso es que no puede dejar de pensar en la calidez que sintió en la chica al momento de abrazarla siendo ese el motivo por el que ahora no pueda dejar de ver a la chica a su lado, esta por su parte ya se ha dado cuenta así que le envía una mirada matadora como advertencia a lo que él asustado desvía su mirada concentrándose mejor a su trabajo

Al necesitar la pelinegra un nuevo libro se levanta siendo seguida por el chico entrando así ambos al pasillo sin sospechar que del otro lado una pareja se esta peleando comenzando a forcejear empujando el chico a la chica contra el estante cayendo este encima de la pelinegra quine al ver Eriol lo que va a suceder abraza a su amiga para protegerla del fuerte golpe que de seguro recibirá siendo este al que le caigan los libros y dándose un fuerte golpe al caer y quedar inconsciente

-Fea cabeza de seta! - asustada la chica le habla - despierta por favor! - lo mueve un poco

Por la noche al salir de la biblioteca, caminando ambos, Meiling habla con el chico

-Esta bien tu cabeza? - el chico se toca la parte golpeada un poco

-Se lo dices a ella o a mi, porque en estos momentos no parece ser parte de mi ahora mismo - el comentario provoca risas tranquilas en la rubí - eres terrible! Estoy así y te ries

-Solo pienso que eres muy gracioso - riendo aun mas fuerte

-Porque soy gracioso? - pregunta extrañado

-Cuenta las veces que me salvaste - el chico se pone a pensar y con los dedos de su mano le indica - Y como termino cada vez?

Eriol piensa un poco mas recordando las veces en que intervino en " las penas de su amiga " y al saber la respuesta solo puede abrir los ojos muy sorprendido

-Me desmaye las 3 veces!

-No crees que eso es lo gracioso? - riendo bastante divertida - siempre quieres salvarme, pero siempre estoy bien, mientras que tu...te desmayas! - termina para dar una carcajada

-Te atreves a reírte de mi? - ella mas adrede lo hace - soy un entrometido, me sobre estimo y soy muy débil...contenta! - dice enojado dándole la espalda

-No...me rio...de ti! No espera...si lo hago - carcajeándose escandalosamente provocando que él se sienta cada vez mas enojado

De la nada, al doblar la esquina salen Sakura y sus amigas, la pelinegra las ve y su fastidio se nota rápidamente mientras que Eriol se pone un poco nervioso pues en el rostro de las chicas se ve claramente enojo

" Oh no, me dijeron que me mantuviera alejado de ella! "

" Sakura se enfadara conmigo "

-Eriol, como es que sigues con Meiling? - pregunta una muy molesta Sakura

-Estamos haciendo un trabajo juntos - responde muy nervioso

-Nadie quiso hacerlo con ella y te obligo, no es así? - pregunta Tomoyo

-En realidad es todo contrario - habla Meiling esperando que se les retuerza el hígado a las tres - él me lo pidió e insistió tanto que no tuve mas remedio que aceptar - con alegría ve como el rostro de las tres se va transformando, sobre todo el de Sakura

-Eriol, tu quieres continuar siendo nuestro amigo? - dice Chiharu, el pelinegro no responde nada - S quieres continuar con nuestra valiosa amistad lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte muy alejado de ella - sonríe| victoriosa la de ojos miel al ver como la rubí se va enojando

-Pero yo quiero ser amigo de ella - dice el chico para descontento de ellas, Meiling voltea a verlo sonriendo dulcemente, este gesto no pasa desapercibido por Sakura que ve cada movimiento de la chica - así como de ustedes

-Pero no puedes - hablándole de golpe al chico que se sorprende por el tono de voz utilizado - así que tendrás que escoger... es ella o nosotras - espera cruzada de brazos la respuesta

Meiling ya cansada por la actitud de esas tres " arañas " como las acaba de bautizar, decide mejor actuar si quiere que esas se vayan así que dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura esta comienza a atacar

-Pues no solo somos amigos - el pelinegro voltea a verla muy extrañado - si no que también estamos saliendo - la boca del chico se abre tanto que su cara se desfiguro mientras que las tres chicas no pueden creer lo que escuchan

-Estamos...saliendo? - pregunta el pelinegro muy sorprendido y sonrojado

-Claro! - voltea a verlo muy feliz - si no fuera así... porque te quedaste en mi casa la otra noche? - pregunta inocente, a estas alturas a Eriol casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas - no recuerdas que dormiste conmigo? - las chicas no pueden creer todo lo que sale de la boca de ella, ella por su parte esta feliz, tanto que si no fuera porque ellas están presentes ya hubiera saltado de felicidad al ver sus expresiones

-Dormiste con ella? - pregunta alterada Sakura

-Asi es, le vi desnudo y vi sus calzoncillos de la pantera rosa - responde Meiling sin dejar oportunidad para que él desmintiera todo

-Desnudo! - dice escandalizada Tomoyo

-Acaso esto no es ser novios? - pregunta Meiling, Eriol por su parte esta apunto de desmayarse

-No es cierto...verdad Eriol? - pregunta Sakura - son mentiras de esta, verdad?

-Te atreves a negar que todo esto paso? - pregunta la rubí con " ojos llorosos"

-Eriol ustedes no pueden ser novios! - dice Sakura cada vez mas fuera de si, él intenta hablar pero es interrumpido por la rubí

-Somos novios! - y tomando al pelinegro del cuello de su playera lo jala hacia ella y le planta un beso en los labios de chico correspondiendo este torpemente

" Mi primer beso "

Meiling rompe el beso para tomar de la mano al un pelinegro en estado de shock llevándoselo lejos de esas tres

Mas adelante el pelinegro vuelve en si y se suelta del agarre de la chica enojado .

-Suéltame! Porque me besaste? Sabias que ese fue mi primer beso? - le dice muy molesto

-Ese fue tu primer beso? - O.o - nunca antes has besado?

-No! - responde simplemente el joven

-Como es posible? Tienes 20 años! - el chico se sonroja

-Y que si no he besado? Es mejor así que andar besando al azar! Debería de haber sido para la persona que mas amo! Como pudiste quitarme algo asi? - dice cada vez mas enojado

-Eres demasiado melodramático, en serio deberías dejar de leer novelas románticas! Donde hay chicos tan puros en esta época? No me pedirás que asuma mi responsabilidad, verdad? - le dice en tono burlón provocando que él se enoje mucho mas - Deberías agradecerme! Mírate nada mas, con esa fea cabeza de seta, la mandíbula salida y esas feas gafas, en serio quien se animaría a besar a alguien como tu - le dice en broma pero el chico se lo tomo muy en serio, la chica comienza a caminar pues se ha cansado de todo ese rollo

-Como puedes ser así? Me robas mi primer beso y ahora dices que tuve suerte, tu haces algo mal y sales victoriosa, no me extraña porque no le gustas a nadie - le grita furioso, la chica al escuchar eso se detiene

-Repite eso! - le grita con lagrimas en los ojos, hecho que noto el joven pero por su enojo lo ignoro

-A nadie le gustas por mala! - le grita - por eso nadie quiere estar contigo! Eres una persona muy odiosa!

Ella corre a su lado con enormes ganas de golpearlo, así estando a su lado levanta los libros que traía en sus manos

-Es lo único que sabes hacer! Pegar a la gente! - la chica al escucharlo se detiene y corre alejándose de él

Mas tarde llega al dormitorio y ve a los chicos aun batallando con el trabajo de investigación, los chicos al verlo raro otra vez se acercan a él mientras que Eriol solo se toca los labios recordando el beso que le dio la chica

-Seguro hiciste solo el trabajo verdad? - le dice el pelirrojo asumiendo que anda así porque trabajo solo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Puedo hacerles una pregunta? - dice mirándolos fijamente

-Mientras no sea del trabajo...no hemos podido avanzar - le dice Yamazaki

-No es por eso...verán...ustedes han besado a alguien? - pregunta un poco tímido mientras que los chicos se voltean a ver

-Pues Ryuske es el mas experimentado

-Cuéntame! - le ruga el chico, el pelirrojo se sonroja un poco

-Pues, veras... si la chica es la indicada sentirás como electricidad recorrer por tu cuerpo, sus labios te sabrán a algodón y sentirás como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran en tu cabeza - pensando el pelinegro que definitivamente no sintió nada de eso

-A quien besaste Eriol? - pregunta el de ojos rasgados

-Vamos! Cuéntanos...eres nuestro amigo! - le dice el pelirrojo con una miradita picara, nervioso Eriol no sabe que hacer pues no quiere confesar a quien beso o mas bien quien lo beso, así que sin mas remedio finge sueño y se mete a la cama dejando a los dos muy intrigados

De madrugada y sin poder dormir Eriol piensa en todas las cosas hirientes que le dijo a la chica

" parecía muy molesta y creo que vi lagrimas en sus ojos...no, imposible, pero...seguirá enfadada conmigo? "

Inquieto se remueve en su cama recordando las sensaciones que debió haber tenido con ese beso, al ver que no sintió nada decide olvidar ese episodio en su vida y tratar de acercarse a su amiga por la mañana

Al día siguiente en la universidad una muy enojada pelinegra llega a clases ignorando al chico que se acerca con la intención de aclarar todo, después de intentar de todo y siendo ignorado por ella se ve interrumpido por el profesor que entrando a clases pide orden

Al finalizar la clase la pelinegra sale a toda prisa para así evitar al chico de lentes quien se vio mas rápido alcanzándola justo antes de salir del edificio

-No crees que estas siendo demasiado injusta?

-Injusta porque?

-Porque fuiste tu la que hiciste algo horrible y me haces sentir que fui yo! Te burlas mucho de mi y no me gusta, no te gusta respetarme, por ti me he peleado con Sakura y sus amigas pero a ti parece no importarte nada de lo que hago, te lo dije una vez me importas mucho pero así no puedo seguir

-Ya me cansaste con todo tu rollito, desde anoche andas así! Ya me dijiste todo lo que pensabas de mi, porque ahora vienes a molestarme? Déjame en paz no quiero hablar contigo!

-Que pasara con el trabajo? - pregunta el chico

-Lo haremos...pero no hablaremos

-Tu lo has dicho, lo haremos mas no hablaremos - le dice molesto dandole la espalda - entonces como sabremos cuando hacerlo? - pregunta volteando a verla de nuevo

-Te llamare! - comenzando a fastidiarse

-Te contradices...eso no es hablar?

-Solo te diré donde nos veremos, eso no es hablar!

-Eres muy complicada, pero bueno a partir de hoy solo del trabajo hablaremos

**CONTINUARA... **

_**DESPUES DE MUCHO ME DIGNO A SUBIR OTRO CAPI, VEO Q POCAS SON LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN VISTO EL PRIMERO A USTEDES GRACIAS! DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y SE LOS AGRADECERE **_

_**BYE! **_


End file.
